Mamori's Heart
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: Mamori mengetahuinya! Ternyata Mamori mengetahui Hiruma yang ternyata tidak menyukainya. Benarkah Hiruma tidak menyukai Mamori? Chap: 3 UPDATE! HIATUS. Terancam discontinued.
1. You Make My Heart, Hurts

Mamori's Heart

Pairing : Hirumamo (sedikit Akamamo)

Disclaimer : It's not my mine :P

Summary : Mamori mengetahuinya! Ternyata Mamori mengetahui Hiruma yang ternyata tidak menyukainya. Benarkah Hiruma tidak menyukai Mamori?

Rate : T (teen)

Warning : Mungkin sedikit OOC

Author : Miharu Koyama

© Miharu Koyama

-STORY START!-

Chapter 1 : You Make My Heart, Hurts…

Ini kisah tentang hati yang tersakiti karena orang yang dia cintai ternyata tidak mencintainya…

[Opening Song : Utada Hikaru – First Love]

Mamori Pov

Aku sedang membersihkan ruang klub. Ukh, dasar laki-laki! Seenaknya saja mereka memberantakan ruang klub! Aku juga susah nih jadinya! Huft… tapi ya sudahlah. Ini sudah kewajibanku sebagai manager. Ok, kembali ke ruang klub. Aku membersihkan ruangan klub sembari terkadang mencuri pandang ke arah 'setan' itu. Aku tak tahu mengapa, tetapi aku menyukai pemilik mata Hijau Tosca itu. Hey, tapi jangan salah paham! Aku hanya menyukainya! Bukan mencintainya! Tapi, andaikan rasa suka ini tak bertepuk sebelah tangan… Apakah aku dapat memiliki hatinya sepenuhnya? Tapi sepertinya tak mungkin. Karena…

FLASHBACK

Sore itu, ketika Mamori selesai mengikuti rapat Komite Disiplin, ia berjalan melewati kelasnya. Dan secara tidak sengaja dia mendengarkan pembicaraan 4 mata di dalam kelasnya.

"Jadi, apakah kau menyukainya, Hiruma?"

"Apa maksudmu orang tua sialan?"

Ketika mengetahui yang berbicara adalah Hiruma dan Musashi, kerena penasaran, Mamori langsung bersembunyi di balik pintu untuk mendengarkan apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan di dalam.

"Maksudku, apakah kau menyukai Anezaki?" tanya Musashi dengan sabar.

"Heh? Manager sialan itu? Apa kau sudah gila? Tak mungkin aku mencint— atau apalah itu dengan manager sialan!" jawab Hiruma.

-DHEG-

"Jangan bohong, aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu. Kau jangan membohongi hatimu sendiri Hiruma."

"Keh, terserah kau sajalah!" ujar Hiruma dengan sedikit emosi.

Hiruma pun meninggalkan kelas menuju ruang klub. Mamori yang masih berada di persembunyiannya merasa hatinya sangat sakit. 'Ternyata dia tidak menyukaiku. Tapi kenapa hatiku sangat sakit?' batin Mamori. Setelah merasa keadaan sudah aman, Mamori pun kembali berjalan ke ruang klub. Dengan hati yang sakit. Tentunya.

FLASHBACK END

Normal Pov

Mamori masih membersihkan ruang klub. Hiruma pun masih fokus dengan laptop VAIO berwarna silver kesayangannya. Selama beberapa menit masih belum ada yang memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Sesekali yang terdengar hanyalah suara letusan balon permen karet Hiruma. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan itu, Hiruma pun berusaha memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Manager sialan."

.

.

Tak ada respon.

.

.

"Mamori."

.

.

Tak ada respon. Merasa panggilannya tidak dihiraukan, karena kesal, Hiruma pun berteriak memanggil Mamori tepat di telinganya.

"MANAGER SIALAN! KAU DENGAR TIDAK SIH!" teriak Hiruma yang sukses membuat Mamori terkejut.

"Ma, maaf Hiruma-kun! Aku melamun." Respon Mamori sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

'Hm? Kenapa dia? Tak biasanya manager sialan begini' batin Hiruma.

"Hey manager sialan. Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Hiruma heran.

"Hah? Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Mamori.

"Jangan bohong."

"Sungguh Hiruma-kun!" jawab Mamori sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah Hiruma. Dan sukses membuat kening mereka bertemu.

"Ah, maaf Hiruma-kun." Kata Mamori. Mamori berusaha menghindar. Karena melihat wajah Hiruma sama saja membuat hatinya sakit.

Tapi bukannya melepaskan pandangannya, Hiruma membawa Mamori ke pelukannya. Kontan saja wajah Mamori memerah.

"Hiruma-kun! Lepaskan aku!" Mamori memberontak. Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, Hiruma semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kumohon… sebentar saja… biarkan aku melakukan ini sebentar lagi…" pinta Hiruma.

"Baiklah…" pasrah Mamori. Mamori pun membalas pelukannya. Tanpa dia sadar, air matanya jatuh tepat di baju Hiruma. Merasa tidak nyaman, Hiruma pun mencoba Menghibur Mamori.

"Ssh, jangan menangis. Mamori."

"Hah? Ka-kau memanggilku Mamori?"

"Ah, mungkin telingamu sudah tuli karena kue sus mu itu ya? Kekeke." Ledek Hiruma.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun! Jangan hubungkan dengan kue sus!"

"KEKEKE! TERNYATA BENAR YA? KEKEKE!" tawa Hiruma dengan mengeluarkan air mata. Yah, yang sukses membuat Mamori marah kepadanya.

"Mou, JANGAN MENGHUBUNGKANNYA DENGAN KUE SUS! HIRUMA-KUN BAKA!" marah Mamori. Mamori pun langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang klub dengan membawa barang-barangnya. Meninggalkan Hiruma yang tertawa berguling-guling di lantai.

.

.

BRAKK!

.

.

Terdengar bunyi pintu klub menutup dengan keras. Seketika Hiruma pun menghentikan tawanya. 'Heh, mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan. Dia harus kukejar.' Batin Hiruma.

Dengan membawa barang-barangnya, Hiruma pun mengikuti Mamori. Tentu saja dengan mengendap-edap. Dengan hati galau, tentunya.

Mamori Pov

Keterlaluan! Dia selalu mempermainkanku! Aku benci Hiruma! Aku benci Hirumaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Aku pun berjalan ke taman kota. Berusaha menghilangkan perasaan marahku. Sambil menenangkan diri, aku melihat seseorang yang kurasa aku familiar dengannya. Kacamata berlensa biru. Matanya berwarna merah. Rambut berwarna kemerahan. Membawa tas gitar dipunggunggnya. Hah? Masa sih?

"Akaba-san?"

TBC

[End song : Halcali – Long Kiss Good Bye (ost naruto)]

Omake~

Hiruma mengawasi Mamori dari kejauhan. 'Keh,kenapa aku khawatir kepadanya ya? Arrgh, lupakan! Yang jelas kenapa manager sialan terlihat sangat marah? Apakah aku, k-e-t-e-r-l-a-l-u-a-n?' batin Hiruma. Sambil mengawasi mengawasi Mamori, dia melihat Mamori menyapa seseorang. Hiruma pun siap mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Mamori lewat penyadapnya yang ia taruh di tas Mamori. Hiruma hampir saja menjatuhkan laptop kesayangannya ketika ia mendengar Mamori mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan baginya…

"Akaba-san?"

OWARI

Miharu : Ya! Readersku tercinta! Mohon review ya!

Hiruma : Heh author sialan! Kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini sih! Sini! Kubunuh kau!

Miharu : KYAAAA! TIDAAAAAAAAK~! *berlindumg di balik punggung Mamori*

Mamori : Hiruma! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Miharu! *menodongkan sapunya*

Hiruma : MANAGER SIALAN! INI BUKAN URUSANMU!

Mamori : TENTU SAJA INI URUSANKU! HIRUMA BAKA!

Hiruma : Tch, *menodongkan senjatanya tepat ke arah Miharu* awas kau jika melakukannya lagi!

Miharu : HI,HIEE! AMPUN HIRUMA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAN! (*tidak akan kuturuti kemaumanmu! Kekeke! *sifat iblis muncul* *)

Mamori : Sudah sudah… *menepis pistol hiruma dengan sapunya*

Nah, selagi Miharu, Hiruma, dan Mamori bercakap-cakap ria -?-, mohon reviewnya ya! XD


	2. Masaka, Akaba Come To Deimon?

Mamori's Heart

Pairing : Hirumamo (sedikit Akamamo)

Disclaimer : It's not my mine :P

Summary : Mamori mengetahuinya! Ternyata Mamori mengetahui Hiruma yang ternyata tidak menyukainya. Benarkah Hiruma tidak menyukai Mamori?

Rate : T (teen)

Warning : Mungkin sedikit OOC

Author : Miharu Koyama

© Miharu Koyama

-STORY START!-

Chapter 2 : Masaka, Akaba Come To Deimon? What Should He Do?

[Opening song : Yui – Life]

Normal Pov

"Akaba-san?" panggil Mamori. Merasa dipanggil, orang itu membalikkan badannya.

"Anezaki Mamori? Manager Devil Bats?" selidik Akaba.

"Benar, dan kau Akaba Hayato dari Bando Spiders kan?" Tanya Mamori.

"Benar Anezaki-san." Jawab Akaba

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu, Akaba?"

"Ya, silahkan."

"Kenapa kau sekarang berada di Deimon? Bukan di Bando?" Tanya Mamori yang membuat Akaba kaget.

"A,aku… Aku ke Deimon karena…"

—Sementara itu di tempat yang bebeda—

Hiruma terus memata-matai Mamori. 'Tch, untuk apa mata merah sialan ke sini? Awas kau ya! Jangan macam-macam kau dengan manager sialanKU! Ukh, belum kapok rupanya dia! KUSO!' batin Hiruma.

—Come Back to Akamamo—

"HASYII!" bersin Akaba. 'Sepertinya ada yang membicarakan aku.' Batin Akaba.

"Ah, maaf Anezaki-san. Sampai dimana tadi?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau bisa sampai kemari, Akaba?"

"Ah, soal itu…"

FLASHBACK

Akaba kebinggungan mencari data-datanya di laptop miliknya. Datanya yang hilang adalah file tentang Anezaki Mamori. Manager Deimon Devil Bats. 'Apakah ada yang meng-hack laptopku? Jika ada, siapa dia[1]?' pikir Akaba.

Jika sudah begini, tak ada pilihan lain. Mencari datanya lagi atau menunggu keajaiban? Jelas pilihan kedua tak mungkin. Jadi, dia akhirnya mencari data Anezaki Mamori kembali dari nol.

"Fu… terpaksa. Aku harus pergi ke kota Deimon untuk mengumpulkan datanya lagi"

FLASBACK END

"Ahaha. Aku hanya berlibur kemari."

"Sungguh?" Mamori menyipitkan matanya. Tidak percaya.

"Fu… ritme di kota Deimon berbeda dengan di sekolah Bando Spiders. Aku hanya mencari ritme baru. Apakah itu salah?" kata Akaba beralasan.

Karena tak mengerti alasan Akaba. Mamori hanya menggelelengkan kepalanya.

"Fu… terserah kau saja. Oh iya! bagaimana jika kita pergi ke Deimon Square?" ajak Akaba.

"Ba,baiklah." Jawab mamori.

Akaba pun menggandeng tangan Mamori. Mamori tidak melawan. Lalu mereka pun pergi ke Deimon Square bersama.

-Sementara itu, di tempat yang berbeda-

Melihat manager kesayangannya menggandeng Akaba, Terdengar bunyi gertakan gigi dan tulang yang menakutkan. Sang iblis pun mengeluarkan senjatanya –yang entah darimana- dan menembak ke segala arah. "!" teriak Hiruma.

—xxx—

In Deimon Square

sekai de ichiban OHIME-SAMA

Waka tteirukara o mae ha ore no~ yome

….

Sono ichi soueiba kami kitta?...

Handphone Mamori berdering. "Ah, Akaba-san, aku pamit sebentar. Ada yang meneleponku." Ijin Mamori. Akaba mengangguk. Mamori pun pergi ke tempat yang sepi. 'Hm? Eh? HIRUMA-KUN? Kenapa dia meneleponku?' batin Mamori.

Mamori pun menggangkat teleponnya.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hey manager sialan! Dimana kau sekarang?" Tanya Hiruma dengan nada menahan marah.

"Memang kenapa? Memang itu urusanmu?"

"Kau ini… AKU KHAWATIR BO—"

Belum selesai Hiruma bicara, Mamori langsung memotongnya.

"UNTUK APA KAU KHAWATIR JIKA KAU SELALU MEMPERMAINKANKU, HAH?" marah Mamori.

"Manager sia—"

"SUDAH! AKU SIBUK! JANGAN HUBUNGI AKU LAGI! HIRUMA-KUN BAKA!"

Mamori langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya tanpa membuat Hiruma membalas ucapannya.

Hiruma tentu saja kaget. Tidak menyangka Mamori akan semarah ini. "Tch, sial…"

-back to akamamo-

Setelah memutus sambungan telepon dari Hiruma, Mamori pun kembali ke tempat Akaba menunggunya.

"Maaf, lama menunggu?"

"Fu… tidak masalah. Ayo masuk, Anezaki-san."

"Ba,baik."

Di Deimon Square, Mamori mengikuti apa kemauan Akaba. Di sana Akaba meminta kepada Mamori menunjukkan tempat dimana menjual alat-alat musik. Mamori pun menujjukkan letaknya sembari mengantarkan Akaba ke Toko Alat Musik Koyama Denki [2] yang berada di Deimon Square. Di Koyama Denki, Akaba membeli beberapa jenis benang gitar dan melihat-lihat gitar elektrik. Mamori hanya mengikuti Akaba sambil mendengarkan musik yang diputar di toko itu. Dan juga mencari barang-barang lucu disana.

sekai de ichiban OHIME-SAMA

Waka tteirukara o mae ha ore no~ yome

…(instrument)

Sono ichi souiba kami kitta?

Sukoshi dake nade teyaru

Sono ni atarashi I hi^ru sore kekkou iine

Sono san o mae no hitokoto niwa

Yokei na kotoba

Nanteiranaidaro

Sorejaahora migite ga ai

Tendakara te wo tsunago uka

Sonna tsuyoga tterukotomo

Waka tterusa

Dakarra shinpai sunna kyou mo

Kyou tote kawaiine… [3]

"Wah…"

"Hm, ada apa Anezaki-san?"

"Lagu ini… aku suka sekali!"

"Fu… benarkah? Aku juga. Ritme kita ternyata sama" kata Akaba sangat pelan.

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Akaba?"

"Fu… bukan apa-apa."

"Hm, terserah kau sajalah."

Setelah selesai berbelanja, Akaba mengantar Mamori pulang. Karena hari sudah malam. Akaba beralasan tak baik wanita berjalan-jalan sendirian di malam hari. Ketika sudah sampai di depan rumah Mamori, mereka disambut oleh Hiruma yang membuat Mamori kaget.

"Bagaimana 'kencan'-nya, manager sialan?" sindir Hiruma sinis.

"Bukan urusa—" ucapan mamori terpotong ketika Akaba berada di depannya. "Fu… Hiruma Youichi. Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu mata merah sialan!" sindir Hiruma sinis.

"Tentu saja ada. Karena aku berada di sini mewakili Anezaki-san."

"Tch, KAU—" belum selesai Hiruma berbicara, Mamori menengahi Akaba dan Hiruma.

"Sudah cukup. Aku mohon kalian berdua pulang."

"Manager sialan! A—"

"Pulang."

Hiruma pun tidak dapat menolak perintah Mamori. Hiruma pun pergi. Akaba pun mendekati Mamori.

"Anezaki-san. Bolehkah aku…"

"Hm? Boleh apa Akaba-san?"

"Fu… bolehkah aku memanggilmu 'Mamori'?"

Hiruma -belum pulang ke apartemennya, hanya bersembunyi di balik pohon sembari mengintai mereka- yang mendengar itu pun terkaget. 'Tch, berani sekali dia! Grrh, KUSO!' batin Hiruma. Mamori yang mendengarkan hanya sedikit terkejut. Namun dia pun menggangguk bahwa dia memperbolehkan memanggil dirinya Mamori.

"Tentu saja boleh Akaba-san." Jawab Mamori dengan Angel Smile-nya.

"Te,terima kasih. Fu… aku pamit dulu. Malam, Mamori-san."

"Sama-sama. Malam, Akaba-san."

Sebelum Akaba pergi dari rumah Mamori, ia mendekat ke arah Mamori. Kening mereka pun bertemu.

"A,Akaba-san?" Tanya Mamori dengan sedikit memberontak.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu hadiah kecil karena telah menemaniku hari ini, jadi, tutup matamu." jawab Akaba tetap mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Ba, baiklah." Kata Mamori pasrah.

Akaba pun semakin mendekati wajah Mamori…

10cm

.

.

.

5cm

.

.

1cm

.

.

CUP!

Akaba pun memberi ciuman kilat kepada Mamori. Mamori pun kaget. walaupun Akaba tidak menciumnya di bibir, tetap saja Mamori kaget. Yeah, Akaba mencium mamori hanya di tepi bibirnya. Mamori tidak menyangka Akaba akan melakukan itu.

"Ah, sudah dulu ya Mamori-san. Aku harus pulang. Konbawa."

"Ba,baik. Konbawa, Akaba-san"

Akaba pun meninggalkan Mamori di depan rumahnya. Mamori masih bisa merasakan ciuman tadi. Begitu, lembut… dan mengejutkan…

'Akhh! Aku berpikiran apa sih! Sudahlah! Aku masuk ke rumah saja!' batin Mamori.

Mulai malam ini, mungkin akan terjadi cinta segitiga yang membingungkan…

TBC

OMAKE~

Hiruma Pov

Di apartemen milik Hiruma…

Hiruma masih saja memata-matai Mamori dan Akaba. Hiruma pun kaget melihat Akaba mencium Mamori. Arrgh, APA YANG SUDAH MATA MERAH SIALAN ITU? BERANINYA MENCIUM MANAGER SIALAN MILIKKU! TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN! Kenapa manager sialan itu lebih memilih mata merah sialan itu daripada aku sih!

Yah, mungkin aku memang orang yang tak pandai menyatakan perasaan, tapi, apakah kau tahu? Aku sudah berusaha mendapatkan perhatianmu. Tetapi kau selalu mengatakan benci kepadaku. Yah, mungkin aku ini memang bodoh. Tapi, aku hanya ingin menjadi milikmu. Satu-satunya. Bukan dengan mata merah sialan itu. Arrgh, mungkin aku memang menyukaimu ya? Manager sialan…

End Hiruma Pov

[[Ending Song : YUI – Blue Wind]

Note : [1] yang nge-hack laptopnya Akaba itu Hiruma.

[2] Ini perusahaan milikku. Koyama Music Corpotation. *yang dijamin hanya fiksi. Hahaha*

[3] World Is Mine – [Vocaloid-Kaito]

Yaa! Mohon review! XD


	3. Triangle Love? Why Must Me?

Mamori's Heart

Pairing : Hirumamo (sedikit Akamamo)

Disclaimer : It's not my mine :P

Summary : Mamori mengetahuinya! Ternyata Mamori mengetahui Hiruma yang ternyata tidak menyukainya. Benarkah Hiruma tidak menyukai Mamori?

Rate : T (teen)

Warning : Mungkin sedikit OOC, Typo(s).

Author : Miharu Koyama

© Miharu Koyama

-STORY START!-

Chapter 3 : Triangle Love? Why Must Me?

[Opening song : DBSK - Doushite Kimi wo Suki ni Natte Shimattandarou?]

Hiruma Pov

"Ukh"

Aku terbangun dengan badan pegal-pegal. Karena,aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian kemarin. Yeah, kejadian kemarin membuatku shock! Kenapa Harus mata merah sialan itu? Kenapa bukan aku? Yah, aku kembali meratapi sikapku selama ini. Ya. AKU PENGECUT.

Aku pun kembali bangun dari tempat tidurku. Aku pun langsung beranjak mandi. Ketika aku hampir masuk, kudengar handphone milikku berbunyi.

Semoga saja dari manager sialan.

Aku pun langsung mengambil handphone milikku. Aku cek siapa pemanggilnya.

Tch, dari kuso jiji. [1]

"Ada apa orang tua sialan?" kuangkat telepon itu malas.

"Hi,Hiruma! Gawat!" kata Musashi panik.

"Hm? Gawat apa orang tua sialan?"

"A-Anezaki—"

Pip.

Heh? Terputus? Dasar orang tua sialan. Tapi, tadi dia bilang… Anezaki? Bukannya itu nama manager sialan? Ah sudahlah, jika penting pasti orang tua sialan itu telepon lagi.

Aku pun segera beranjak mandi. Dan bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah.

-skip persiapan di apartemen Hiruma-

Aku pun bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Ketika aku akan keluar dari apartemenku, aku mendapatkan e-mail.

'YA—HA—! YOU GOT AN NEW E-MAIL!" handphone milikku berdering. Aku pun membuka e-mail itu. Setelah kubaca, sekilas, amarahku membuncah. Aku pun segera bergegas ke sekolah. Kuharap aku masih sempat menemui Mamori. Dan bisa membunuh mata merah sialan setelah aku sampai disana.

End Hiruma's Pov

Normal Pov [in Deimon Senior High School]

Hiruma pun akhirnya sampai di SMU Deimon. Ia segera pergi ke ruang UKS dengan tergesa-gesa. Tentu saja gara-gara e-mail itu[2].

Setelah setan itu datang ke ruangan UKS. Dia pun langsung mendobrak pintu UKS. Disana, dia menemukan Mamori tergeletak lemah, dan yang menemaninya…

"Fu… akhirnya kau datang juga. Hiruma Youichi." Sindir Akaba.

"Ada apa kau datang ke Deimon mata merah sialan?"

"Aku hanya ingin menemui malaikatku. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Malaika— maksudmu manager sialan?"

"Fu… itu benar. Tidak apa bukan? Lagipula dia hanya managermu. Tak lebih."

"Kau— kurang ajar! Kau ingin tahu seberapa pentingnya dia di mataku?"

Pada saat itu, Mamori pun bangun dari pingsannya. Sepertinya dua orang itu tidak mengetahui jika dirinya sudah bangun.

"Bagiku, manager sialan itu—"

Mamori pun terkejut. dia tidak mengira ada Hiruma dan Akaba disini. Mamori pun memutuskan untuk berpura-pura pingsan supaya dia mengetahui apa lanjutan kata-kata Hiruma.

"Bagiku, dia adalah malaikat yang selama ini tidak pernah kutemukan sebelumnya. Dan dia sudah merebut hatiku! Kau puas mata merah sialan?"

Mamori terkejut.

'Ti,tidak mungkin…' batin Mamori.

"Fu… jadi seperti itu? Dan— oh, sepertinya dia sudah sadar" kata Akaba yang membuat Hiruma dan Mamori terkejut.

Hiruma terkekeh pelan.

"Oi, kau sudah sadar manager sialan?" kata Hiruma datar *Hiruma berusaha mati-matian berbicara sedatar mungkin agar Mamori tak curiga bahwa dia khawatir padanya*.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih. Dan, kenapa kalian berdua ada di sini?" Tanya Mamori heran.

Hiruma yang mendengar hanya terkekeh.

"Kekeke, aku hanya ada urusan dengan mata merah sialan ini. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu manager sialan. Setelah selesai, pergilah ke ruang kelas. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu." Kata Hiruma.

Mamori yang mendengar itu hanya memandangnya heran. Tak percaya Hiruma berbicara begitu.

"Ah, ba-baik Hiruma. Dan kau Aka—". Belum selesai Mamori berbicara, Akaba pun memotong pembicaraannya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu Mamori-san. Sayonara."

"Ah, sayonara Akaba-san."

Hiruma yang melihat mereka hanya bisa mengumpat-umpat dalam hati. Sepertinya cemburu melihat mereka. Hanya akan membuatnya menginggat kejadian tadi malam.

Akaba pun keluar dari ruang UKS.

BLAM

"Hi,Hiruma-kun?" panggil Mamori

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Akaba-san tentangku?" Tanya Mamori dengan muka –err– innocent. (yang membuat Hiruma kaget.)

"Ka-kau mendengarnya?" jawab Hiruma kaget (dan jelas membuat Mamori curiga).

"Sedikit sih. Tapi jika kau tidak mau menjawab tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu orang seperti apa kau ini."

Hiruma pun berjalan mendekati Mamori. Dan duduk di sebelah Mamori.

"Hiruma?"

"Kau ingin tahu bukan?"

"Tentu saja." jawab Mamori dengan Angel Smile miliknya.

Melihat senyum Mamori, Hiruma seperti tersihir akan senyum itu. Dan tanpa sadar, tangan Hiruma pun menyentuh pipi Mamori.

"Hiruma? Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Mamori dengan wajah memerah sekaligus terkejut. Hiruma tidak mendengarkan ucapan Mamori. Hiruma lalu mendekati wajah Mamori. Semakin dekat. Kening mereka bertemu. Bibir mereka hampir bertemu. Ketika Hiruma hampir menyentuh bibir Mamori…

BRAAK!

Pintu UKS pun di dobrak Suzuna Dan Sena. Hiruma dan Mamori pun kaget. Hiruma pun segera menjauhi Mamori. Suzuna yang melihat itu hanya senyum-senyum dengan 'antena' miliknya.

"Fufufu. You-nii dan Mamo-nee sedang apa? Kami mengganggu ya?" Tanya Suzuna *plus* senyum senyum.

"KAMI TIDAK MELAKUKAN APA-APA KOK!" jawab Hiruma dan Mamori serempak.

"Ah masa? Fufufu"

"BENAR KOK!"

"Ya sudah. Sena, keluar saja yuk? Takut menggangggu You-nii dan Mamo-nee. Fufufu" kata Suzuna.

Setelah Suzuna dan Sena keluar dari UKS, Hiruma pun berjalan menuju ke pintu UKS. Bermaksud untuk keluar dari ruang UKS. Tapi, ada yang memegang tangannya yang membuatnya berhenti untuk melangkah.

"Jangan pergi, Hiruma-kun." Pinta Mamori, pelan.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi, Manager Sialan?"

"Karena, aku—"

Belum selesai Mamori bicara, Hiruma langsung mengunci bibir Mamori dengan bibirnya. Walaupun itu hanya sekilas.

.

.

Mamori terkejut.

.

.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu manager sialan. Kutemui kau setelah istirahat sekolah." Kata Hiruma sembari melangkah ke luar ruang UKS dengan wajah datar.

"Ba, baiklah Hiruma-kun."

Hiruma pun pergi ke kelasnya dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga. *walaupun wajahnya menyatakan tidak terjadi apa-apa*

"Bersiaplah Manager Sialan, aku akan merebutmu dari Mata merah sialan itu. Kekeke."

Sementara Hiruma pergi dari UKS, Mamori pun memandang pintu UKS dengan pandangan heran.

"Tadi itu…apa?"

End Normal Pov.

—skip time waktu sekolah—

Normal Pov

Sepulang sekolah…

Hiruma berjalan ke ruang klub dengan mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Karena terlalu sibuk berkhayal, dia bertabrakkan dengan seseorang.

"Kyaa!" jerit orang yang ditabrak Hiruma.

"Hey! Kalau jalan lihat-li— Manager Sialan?"

"Eh? Hiruma-kun?"

Melihat Mamori membuat hiruma teringat kembali kejadian di UKS. Dan hampir membuat muka Hiruma memerah jika dia tidak bisa menahannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Manager Sialan?"

"Ah, aku sedang terburu-buru ke kelas mengambil tas milikku. Sudah dulu ya Hiruma-kun. Jaa ne."

"...Jaa ne..."

Mamori pun meninggalkan Hiruma yang terpaku disana (tanpa Mamori sadari).

'Tch, sebaiknya aku pergi ke ruang klub saja.' batin Hiruma.

Hiruma pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang klub…

End Normal Pov

_Skip latihan neraka_

Setumpuk -?- manusia terlihat di lapangan. Mereka semua baru saja selesai latihan neraka dari Hiruma. Terlihat dari raut wajah mereka bahwa mereka terlihat sangat lelah.

"Ayo semua istirahat dulu." Kata Mamori sembari membagikan _Sport Drink_ dan handuk.

"Terima kasih Kak Mamori / Mamori-san!" Jawab mereka bersemangat.

Setelah selesai membagikan minuman dan handuk, Mamori pun melihat masih ada 1 _Sport Drink _dan 1 handuk yang tersisa.

"Yang belum… *sambil melihat ke semua anggota Devil Bats* eh? Dimana dia?" Pikir Mamori.

"Suzuna-chan, dimana Hiruma-kun?"

Mendengar itu, 'antena' Suzuna pun langsung berdiri.

"Fufufu, kenapa Mamo-nee? Kangen ya sama You-nii? Fufufu." Tanya Suzuna iseng.

"Ukh, BUKAN SUZUNA-CHAN! Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini kepada Hiruma-kun. Kau tau dimana dia?" elak Mamori sambil menunjukkan _Sport Drink_ dan handuk yang tersisa.

"Oh… Benarkah? Fufufu."

"Itu BENAR Suzuna-chan."

"Baiklah Mamo-nee~ fufufu. You-nii Sekarang ada di ruang loker. Coba saja kesana."

"Terima kasih Suzuna-chan. Aku kesana dulu."

Mamori pun meninggalkan Suzuna dan bergegas ke ruang loker. Disana, dia menemukan Hiruma sedang sibuk dengan laptop VAIO silver milikknya. Sebenarnya Mamori ingin mendekat. Tapi mendengar Hiruma menggumamkan sesuatu membuat Mamori berhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkannya.

"…Kau seharusnya milikku Manager Sialan…"

Mendengar itu membuat Mamori terkejut.

"…Tapi kenapa kau lebih memilih matah merah sialan itu daripada aku?.."

"…Sebenarnya apa kekuranganku?..."

"…Sebenarnya dimatamu aku itu terlihat seperti apa?..."

"…Apakah aku pernah menyakitimu?..."

"…Jika iya, maafkan aku…"

"…Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu…"

"…Mungkin aku telah meenyakitimu tanpa aku sadari…"

"…Tapi aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu…"

"…Aku hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya jujur kepada diriku sendiri…"

"…Aku hanya bisa menutupi kekuranganku dengan sifat setanku ini…"

"…Sungguh, yang bisa meluruhkan sifat setanku hanya kau, Mamori…"

"…Senyum malaikatmu…"

"…sifat malaikatmu…"

"…Hanya satu kata yang dari dulu ingin ku ucapkan kepadamu..."

"…Aishiteru, Mamori…"

Setelah Mamori mendengar gumaman Hiruma, dia tidak bisa percaya akan gumaman Hiruma. 'Be, benarkah itu? Benarkah?' pikir Mamori. Mamori berusaha menepis semua pikiran-pikiran negative miliknya. Dan menemui Hiruma.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hiruma-kun? Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Mamori sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk."

Mamori pun masuk ke ruang loker. Dan melihat Hiruma duduk sambil mengetik di laptop VAIO silver miliknya.

"Hiruma-kun, ini minuman dan handukmu. Kutaruh disini ya?" Tanya Mamori sambil menaruh _Sport Drink_ dan handuk milik Hiruma di sebelah Hiruma.

"Hn."

"Hiruma-kun? Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak sakit."

"Kalau hatimu?" Tanya Mamori dengan wajah –err– innocent. (dan sukses membuat Hiruma terkejut.)

"Tidak." Jawab hiruma ketus. 'Kok dia bisa tahu sih?' batin Hiruma.

"Sungguh?"

"IYA!"

"Baiklah baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

Mamori bermaksud keluar dari ruang loker kalau saja Hiruma tidak mem-block dirinya ke dinding.

"Hiruma-kun?"

"…"

Hiruma pun langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke Mamori. Mamori hanya pasrah menghadapinya. Mamori pun memejamkan matanya.

Cecrek!*suara kamera*

"Eh?"

"Kekeke. Wajahmu jelek sekali. Seperti tomat busuk." Sindir Hiruma.

"Mou… apa maksudmu melakukan ini? Hiks.." Tanya Mamori. Tanpa sadar, dia mengeluarkan air mata dari mata biru shapphire miliknya.

"Ukh, karena…,"

"HIRUMA-KUN JAHAT! AKU BENCI HIRUMA-KUN!" jerit Mamori

Mamori pun pergi meninggalkan Hiruma. Tidak perduli apa lanjutan kata-kata Hiruma.

Setelah kepergian Mamori, langit pun menurunkan air mata miliknya mewakili semua manusia yang bersedih… *mungkin*

"Argh, lagi-lagi aku menyakitinya… Maafkan aku, Mamori…" sesal Hiruma.

Mamori Pov

Sebenarnya apa maksudnya melakukan semua ini? Apa? Apa?

Aku pun berlari ke tempat aku menaruh semua barang-barang milikku. Aku bermaksud untuk pulang.

'Percuma aku berada disini…' pikirku.

Aku pun berlari keluar klub. Ternyata diluar hujan. Aku pun berlari menembus hujan menuju ke rumah. Masa bodoh soal sakit. Sekarang yang kupikirkan hanya satu.

**PULANG KE RUMAH DAN TIDAK BERTEMU HIRUMA-KUN APAPUN YANG TERJADI. TITIK.**

Aku tidak perduli jika Hiruma-kun marah. Salah sendiri sudah membuatku sakit hati.

Aku kembali menembus hujan. Semoga saja jalan menuju rumah sudah dekat…

End Mamori Pov

Hiruma Pov

[Di apartemen Hiruma]

"Ukh…"

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di kasur. Aku mencoba memikirkan kejadian hari ini. Huft… sepertinya aku memang keterlaluan ya? Membohongi hatiku sendiri. Mencium Manager sialan tiba-tiba. Tapi soal ciuman itu… aku tidak tahu! Badanku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Mungkin karena wajahnya yang bagaikan malaikat, aku jadi lupa diri…

DAN TANPA SADAR AKU SUDAH MENYAKITINYA (LAGI)

Arrrgh, KAPAN AKU BISA JUJUR KEPADA DIRIKU SENDIRI SIH!

Aku jadi benci diriku sendiri.

Pantas saja Manager sialan membenciku.

Mungkin aku memang keterlaluan….

Mamori, gomenasai…

Aku pun memejamkan mataku. Dan berusaha untuk tertidur.

"Aishiteru, Mamori…"

[Akhirnya Hiruma tertidur dengan perasaan galau…]

End Hiruma Pov

[Ending Song : Robin Hood : Cerita Pahit]

TBC

Omake~

(Sewaktu Hirumamo di UKS)

Suzuna yang melihat dari jendela UKS dengan Sena pun tersenyum dengan senyum jahilnya plus 'antena' dikepalanya. Sena, yang melihat itu hanya membatin di dalam hatinya.

'Astaga Suzuna… kau benar-benar mirip Hiruma-san versi wanita.' Batin Sena sembari menggelelengkan kepalanya.

"Fufufu. Akhirnya kudapatkam foto Mamo-nee dan You-nii sedang bermesraan di UKS. Fufufu"

"Suzuna, kau tidak berpikir untuk menyebarkan foto itu kan?" Tanya Sena takut-takut.

"Tentu saja tidak Sena, berhubung ini foto langka, aku akan menyimpannya sebagai koleksi pribadi. Fufufu"

Sementara di tempat lain, sesosok setan sedang mengawasi dua insan -?- yang mengintainya tadi.

"Kekeke"

-OWARI-

Note:

[1] = Orang tua sialan.

Email itu berasal dari Sena. Dan berisi :

From : Eyeshield.21*****.jp

To : .Hell*****.jp

Subject : Hiruma-san! Cepat ke sekolah! Mamori-neechan pingsan! Kulihat Akaba-san datang ke SMU Deimon. Dan dia membawa Mamori-neechan ke ruang UKS. Kumohon Hiruma-san segera datang ke sekolah. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Mamori-neechan.

**Author forum~**

**BOONG...**

**eh?*Ngelirik kompi* HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE? ABAL BANGET YA? DX. btw, saya mau hiatus dulu! UTS MENUNGGU SAYA! DX GOMEN TELAT UPDATE! DX  
**


End file.
